Beach Loving
by ImHisBunny
Summary: So, um...this story isn't about any specific anime characters, sorry...so I guess it isn't fanfiction? " I just wanted to see what you guys would think about my stuff before I start trying to post fanfiction. Be honest? :3 And it is a lemon...so, yeah.


I couldn't help but smile as his fingers brushed against mine before entwining them with my own. We walked hand in hand along the beach, not saying a single word.

We had just gotten together, and it was our first date. I looked over at him, his chocolate brown hair swaying in the breeze perfectly and his honey brown eyes seemingly somewhere far away. He looked calm, peaceful...like he could stay like this forever and it'd be just fine.

I think it would be.

Slowly he moved his gaze over to me, and flashed me the most perfect smile I'd ever seen.

"Haruki-chan..." he stopped walking, turned to face me and placed his hands on my shoulders.

"Yes, Tomoto-san?" I smiled innocently, suddenly taken off guard by a lovely sort of pressure on my lips. I opened my eyes, and suddenly his face was inches away from mine and I was melting into his kiss. My first kiss.

"T-Tomoto-san..." I whispered, watching as he slowly started unbuttoning my school uniform shirt.

"What are you doing?" I asked. Another button done.

"Shh," he whispered, "it's okay, Haruki-chan. You're so beautiful." Another button.

The praise caused me to blush profusely, refusing the urge to cover my chest up out of embarrassment. Another button.

Now, with my shirt slid down to around my shoulders, he gently pushed me down onto the sandy beach ground. I could hear the slow, steady _whoosh _of the waves not far away from my ear and I could feel them as they reached up and continually lapped at my hair.

He un-clasped the front of my bra, and I shuddered at an especially strong breeze against my body.

"Are you...okay with this, Haruki-chan?"

I nodded slowly, too afraid of rejecting him and not really wanting him to stop. I was going to lose my virginity right here, right now, in the middle of this beach.

Totoro-san bent his head down, gently grazing at one of my nipples with his teeth. I whimpered softly in protest, but he made sure to be gentle and traded that for gently licking and sucking one and massaging the other.

"Totoro-san," I moaned softly, stroking the back of his head and running my fingers through his soft, brown hair.

He stopped with my breasts, which disappointed me for a second. I was about to ask why, when I felt his lips pressed against my stomach, giving me soft, tender kisses until he reached the beginning of my skirt.

Slowly, he lifted it up and slid down my panties.

I winced, expecting him suddenly to enter me, but instead he began kissing my thighs, making his way up to my delicate parts and causing me to shudder.

I gasped when he started using his tongue, licking me and lovingly kissing my clit. I whimpered softly, and looked down at him longingly. He looked up, saw my eyes and nodded understandingly before unzipping his pants.

I closed my eyes, afraid to see what was about to take my innocence, and possibly hurt me. I waited, and gasped when he suddenly entered me; slowly and carefully, allowing me to get used to his size.

I kept my eyes closed for a while, moaning every once in a while with a particularly hard thrust, but trying to keep quiet.

"Haruki-chan, look at me."

I nodded my head, and slowly opened eyes to meet his gaze. I saw him thrusting above me, slowly and steadily. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and leaned forward to lock our lips together. We stayed like that for a while, occasionally moaning quietly into the kiss until he pulled away.

"Haruki-chan..." he groaned, "move...your hips."

I did as he said, and started grinding my hips slowly against his to match his pace. He moaned loudly, and I began tightening around him, my body suddenly shuddering as I released onto him, and he pulled out his cum-covered member after he did the same. He collapsed against me, and for a while we stayed like that, in the middle of the beach, embracing each other.


End file.
